We Need To Talk
by CasckettInWhoville
Summary: "We need to talk" Usually fatal in most relationships, but it might just save this one. Rated T for language. Look for sequel. "We Need To Sail Away". coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Taking my anger out on Fanfiction, guys are stupid. This is another short, I'm working on the long ones! It looks longer on Word than it comes out on FF Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was fucking mad. He went out with some blonde bimbo and she sat alone watching some random show she tried to stay interested in it, to get her mind off what he was doing but she just couldn't! All she could think of was what <em>they <em>were doing. All she could think of was her lying in the bed giggling, her _perfect_ blonde tussled hair lying on the bed with him after a long night of… Oh, she just got angrier and angrier at the thought of it. She had to do it. She just had to go to his loft and confront him.

First, she had to have some wine.

After having that wine, she was a little tipsy, mainly because she had the whole bottle, but that's another story. She texted him a quick text not even caring about the grammar, all she cared about was that he got the point.

_**Coming over u better b in da living room wit a movie. ALONE. **_

After about ten minutes, she finally got herself a taxi, it was a rare occasion that there was a nice taxi driver, and after that ride, he won't be anymore. He kept asking if something was wrong, if there was something he could maybe do, _if he could take her to a mental ward _but he kept that one to himself. All she wanted was to get to Castles loft, because soon enough she would be passing out from the liquid courage and that CANNOT happen before she gets a hold of him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived, she threw some money at the taxi driver, who knows how much, hopped out of the cab and ran for her life to his loft. Eduardo knew that there was something wrong because although Kate Beckett has only came there a few times, enough times to know that he just needs to let her in and not mess with her, she has always stopped to make conversation and tonight, she didn't even smile, so he knew that something was wrong. She then hopped into the elevator, after slamming on the button a few times, and slammed the button to his floor.<p>

"This damn thing isn't going fast enough" she said to no one in particular, as she was pacing the elevator.

After what felt like a year the elevator doors _finally _opened she ran through them, ran to Castles loft, and banged on the door.

"RICHARD ALEXANDER RODGERS EDGER CASTLE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" She yelled, most likely waking all the neighbors up, not that she cared.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Castle in Batman pajamas.

"We need to talk" They both said at the same time

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh cliffhanger!**

**As always. R&R! **

**-With Love **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually got alerts! Thank you so much! And I am sorry that it took me so long for this chapter, and that I'm posting it so late.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Castle asked, tenderly, annoyed, and a bit sleepy.<p>

She didn't even reply, just stormed into his loft and crashed down on the couch.

"I said, we need to talk. Didn't you get my text? Or were you to busy sleeping with a certain blonde bimbo?" Beckett said loudly. For some reason she was blessed by the Gods, who had made sure Alexis was out of the house that weekend. Instead, she was interviewing colleges. The only reason she knew this was even remotely true was because the other day, Castle had been so anxious about it, he couldn't stop babbling about it.

"We broke up." He said rubbing his eyes still sleepy.

"What?" Beckett asked, thrown off and a bit surprised.

"We broke up" he restated simply.

"Why?" Beckett asked tentatively.

"She wanted to move to Europe with me, and leave Alexis and Martha behind" he shrugged. "I told her that wasn't my thing, and every time she tried to convince me we grew further apart. Plus I think she just wanted to use my Ferrari" he added.

"Gee no shit Sherlock" Beckett answered.

"Okay. I just broke up have some compassion. If you even have any" Castle said, heading to the fridge, looking for a beer, some scotch, or anything really to numb the pain.

"Do you really wanna get drunk? I'm already drunk as it is and two drunks never are good." Beckett said putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes, even though she was mad, she's still had to look out for him.

"Yes I do, just out of curiosity, why are you drunk anyway? It's 'cause of me isn't it? You can't handle me with someone else can you? You can't handle that I'm not following you around like a little puppy dog, that I'm not hanging on to every word your saying-" Castle was saying.

"SHUT UP!" Beckett snapped.

"What? Can't be called out?" Castle asked rolling his eyes, and sitting down with a shot glass full of scotch.

"No actually, I can't." Beckett said and teared to Castle's surprise.

"What?" Castle said a little bit more tenderly, realizing Beckett wasn't just there to be a bitch.

"I can't handle you being with someone else. I don't like it that your not hanging on to every word, and I don't like that your not following me around like a puppy dog. Because I-" Beckett said.

"I heard you. In the interrogation room, the day of the bombing. You remember." Castle said with glossy eyes.

"I do. And I know that you don't still feel that way but that's why I came over, because even though you don't feel that way, I do." Beckett said with a sigh.

"Richard Castle. I love you." Beckett said and waited for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't ya' just love cliffhangers? I know I do! (That is when I know what's going to happen next)**

**As always, I love all of your reviews, and alerts! **

**With Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I am currently working on a new chapter on my friends computer (Docs broke, hence why I haven't been updating) I am most likely going to get it fixed by like August 10th, but for now I will continue to write my current chapter and apologize as much as I can!

If you would like to kill me, you can follow me on Twitter at MandiDisney . And again, I am so sorry and will be updating ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I just finished this on a friends computer. I'm not real happy about it but I hope you are! This is the last chapter and it's REALLY SHORT but I do have a sequel that is gonna be one of those (awesome) never ending kinda things**

"Oh no more excus-" Castle started to say before it registered what she said "Wait…what?" He said with his mouth hung open, a mixture of emotions, joy, happiness, and love all flashed across his face.

Beckett smiled a little at his shock, clearly relived that she didn't get the reaction she was expecting, and then stood there, waiting for him to catch up with surroundings.

"Well in that case," Castle said then kissed her passionately and picked her up bridal style into the bedroom.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Beckett was just finishing packing her 2 suitcase when Castle came into the house.

"Knock much?" Beckett asked with a smirk, zipping up her suitcase and transferring it from the couch to the door right next to the other one, then walking over to Castle.

"You gave me a key! So are you ready yet? This is gonna be great! Just you, Alexis, Mother, and I. Sailing on the ocean blue, on a Disney ship! For a whole week" He said, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yep, just finished!" Beckett said, nodding her head to the stuff.

"Oh. Right. Well, Martha and Alexis are in the van lets go!" Castle said then waltzed off grabbing Becketts stuff, much to her dismay.

"Well. Lets do this."


End file.
